BangauBangau Hinata
by Miss Raindrops
Summary: Kiba harus berusaha membantu Hinata, menepati janjinya, meskipun itu akan menghancurkan hatinya... CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ** saya nggak punya hak apa-apa.... yang punya tetep Masashi Kishomoto

AU, OOC, Gaje, RnR please!

Part 1:

"Ohayou Gozaimas!" seru Kiba saat tiba di depan pintu kelas XI-9 SMA Konoha High School. "Jih, udah bagus pagi ini awalnya tenang-tenang, eh tiba-tiba ada petasan banting masuk kelas..." cibir Naruto. "Lah, kaya ente nggak ribut aja sih!" balas Kiba. Murid-murid kelas itu sih udah pasrah aja kalo bakal ada adu mulut antar kedua petasan banting ini. "Udah berantemnya! Ayo inget-inget, pasti ada hal yang kalian berdua lupa kerjain semalem..." Shikamaru menengahi sambil nyengir. "Hemm... apa yah?" gumam Naruto. "Perasaan nggak ada..." lanjut Kiba.

"Eh pelaran pertama apaan sih?" Ten-Ten memcah kebisuan yang tercipta diantara kedua mahluk super berisik ini. "Eh? Pelajaran pertama?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan wajahnya yang kaya orang linglung. "Hem? Pelajaran pertama ya... Fisika kan?" lanjutnya. "Heh, fisika? OH IYA! MATI GUE BELOM NGERJAIN PR FISIKA!" lonjak Kiba, membuyarkan pikiran Naruto yang kayaknya diusir sama yang punya otak... hehe. "WADUH SIALAAAN! Shikamaru, pinjem PR fisika-lu yah, sekaliiii..... aja. Kan selama ini gue minjem punya Sakura teruus... ya? ya? ya?" Naruto berpaling ke arah cowok berambut nanas itu.

Di sisi ruangan yang lain terlihat Kiba setengah mati membujuk Hinata agar meminjamkan PR-nya. "Hinata baik deeh.... kamu mau apa? Entar aku kasih deh asal punya duit... hehe..." cengir Kiba. "Ehmm... y-yang a-ku mau ga-gak bisa dd-dibeli pake uang..." jawab Hinata dengan gugup. "Ya udah deh, dibeli pake daun bisa kan? Sekarang pinjem dooong... tuh, setengah jam lagi Sensei Tsunade mau dateng..." Hinata tertawa kecil. Tawa kecil yang tanpa sepengetahuannya menimbulkan kedamaian di hati Kiba. _As long as i could, i can't dissapoint you...._ batin Kiba dalam hati, tanpa sadar senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

Kembali lagi ke anak berambut pirang jabrik, dia masih sibuk membujuk Shikamaru untuk meminjamkan PR-nya. "AAAH, dasar rambut nanas, pelit lagi! Nanti kalo lu mau nitipin pesen buat Temari gw gak mau nyampein loh..." ancam Naruto. _Kurangajar..._ pikir Shikamaru. "Ya udah, tuh pertama dan terakhir kalinya, NGERTI?!" Bentak Shikamaru. "Hehe... siap Sensei!" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan. Tanpa sadar Hinata mengarahkan matanya ke arah ninja berambut jabrik itu. Kiba menyadari arti tatapan itu, dan rona merah di wajah Hinata, dan menghela napas berat. _Maybe we're not meant to be..._ Ia mencoba mengatur roman wajahnya agar tetap terlihat tanpa beban dan mencoba membuyarkan lamunan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Hey, Hina-chan, jadi aku boleh pinjam PR-nya nggak? 15 menit lagi Tsunade Sensei dateng..." Kata-kata Kiba menurunkan pikiran Hinata yang tadi berada di awang-awang. "O-oh, t-tentu saja boleh..." Hinata kembali dari alam mimpinya.

"Yeaaah! Arigato Gozaimas yah! Hinata emang sugooiii!" Seru Kiba, berlalu sambil berusaha menutupi sakit di hatinya. Sakit yang dia tau akan amat sulit disembuhkan. Saat melihat gadis yang disukainya lebih dari empat tahun malah memilih sahabatnya dari dia. Gadis yang telah menjadi sahabt kecilnya hingga sekarang, yang menambat hatinya dengan senyumannya yang menjadi penghias hari-harinya. Hyuuga Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Lagi-lagi, bukan saya yang punya Naruto dan karakternya... itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, Gaje, RnR please!

Part 2:

"KRIIIIIIING!!!!!" Bel di SMA Konoha High School berdentang lagi. "Huaahmm.... suntuk nih dari tadi di kelas! Kenapa ya ada pelajaran sesusah fisika?" Gerutu Kiba saat keluar kelas. "Sudahlah, kan sekarang waktunya makan siang, menunya ramen loh!!" tawa Naruto. "Huh, gue bingung jadinya, kenapa anak yang baik-ramah-tidak-sombong-rajin-pandai-dan-rendah-hati ini bisa temenan ama makhluk rakus kayak elu..." "Jih, boong tuh!" Shikamaru Cuma ketawa liat kedua sahabatnya berantem ini. _Kayanya mereka nggak tau kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa bikin mereka berantem besar..._ gumamnya dalam hati. "Lalala... ohoho.... gyahaha..." mendadak Naruto nari-nari sendiran nggak jelas depan kafetaria.

_Ini anak nggak malu ya setengah Konoha high school ngeliatin dia semua? _ Pikir Kiba dan Shikamaru berjamaah. "Gw pura-pura nggak kenal ah.." gumam Shikamaru sambil berjalan cepat meninggalan sahabatnya. "Gw ikutan juga" Kiba mengejarnya sambil menunduk dan pura-pura nggak liat dan nggak kenal. Beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, mereka merasakan aura neraka (apa coba si author) dibelakang mereka. Ternyataaa... para pembaca sekalian... Uzumaki Naruto sedang memandang mereka dengan death-glarenya yang bisa bikin Gaara menciut. "Ehm..." Shikamaru mendadak salting. "..." "gw nyari meja dulu yah" Kata Kiba, nyari aman biar nggak dijadiin perkedel sama Naruto.

"TADI KENAPA LU MAU PURA-PURA NGGAK KENAL AMA GW HAH? EMANGNYA GW GAK DENGER APA?" Kiba cuma bisa sweatdrop denger jeritan best friend-nya itu. "Ah.. kenapa lagi dia?" gumam Hinata pelan. Saking sibuknya Kiba kabur dari Naruto, sampai-sampai dia nggak engeh ada Hinata disebelahnya. "Enggak, masa dia mendada nari-nari nggak jelas depan kafetaria, mana diliatin setengah KHS (Konoha High School) lagi, nggak malu apa? Gw ama Shikamaru yang jalan bareng dia ya malu lah... terus kita pura-pura nggak kenal deh..." jelasnya panjang lebar. "Hahahaha.... kalian bertiga emang aneh ya..." Hinata tertawa polos, kelihatannya lepas sekali. Kiba merasa jantungnya berdetak begitu keras hingga hampir menembus dadanya (author gaje kembali...). Tapi dia kemudian mencooba untuk seperti biasa, karena dia menyadari bahwa tawa kecil yang damai itu bukan untuknya, untuk Naruto. Seperti biasanya.

"Oh iya, kan tadi aku janjiin Hinata-chan apa yang kamu mau, emang kamu maunya apa sih? Kok nggak bisa dibeli pake uang?" Kiba mengganti topik, karena dia nggak mau-tepatnya nggak kuat-ngomongin beginian terus sama Hinata. "Umm... nggak jadi deh" "AAAH Hinata-chan jahat yaa... sahabatan dari 8 taun sampe sekarang 16 taun pake rahasia-rahasiaan..." "Hahaha, Kiba kalo lagi marah lucu deh.." mendadak Kiba blushing nggak karuan. _Kali ini tawanya Hinata-chan untukku, bukan Naruto seperti biasanya._ "Kalo kamu nggak jadi ngasih tau aku marah beneran nih..." ancam Kiba. "Aah... tapi jangan ketawa yaaah, lagian kamu, aku nggak jadi minta bayaran malah marah..."rutuk Hinata. "Abis aku kan dulu udah janji bakal selalu nepatin janjiku, inget nggak? Kan kamu yang minta..."

_**Flashback:**_

"Kiba-kun... mau pergi?" isak Hinata pelan.

"Sepertinya. Yah... ayahku harus membantu pamanku menjalankan usahanya"

"Apakah... kita akan bertemu lagi?

"Akan dan harus. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Aku akan pulang kesini"

"Berjanjilah untuk menepati setiap perkataanmu... janji?"

Kiba tertegun mendengar perkataan yang terselip diantara tangis Hinata

"Aku janji"

**AYO BALESIN REVIEW!!! **

**Sekali ini aku minta maaaaaaaf..... banget. Soalnya pemberitahuan di yahoo-ku keapus, jadi aku lupa siapa aja yang ngasih review, jadi maaf sorry gomen yaaaah.... btw bisa diliat gak sih di FFN? Jadi seingetku aja yah, berdasarkan isi review-nya...**

**Semuanya: nggak sedih-sedih amat kok... kan entar happy ending... **

**Yang ngoreksi tentang 'arigato gozaimasu': oh gitu yah? Makasih pembetulannya...**

**Yang nyuruh ganti genre: hmm... oke deh**

**Yang bilang 'cup cup Kiba..': NGGAK MAU! KIBA SAMA AKU AJA.... hahahaha...**

**Tetep RnR ya... terutama Tama-Senpaaii!!! Wajib itu hehehe... see you on next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **ga bisa bayaaar.... tetep dah punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto... hu hu huh

AU, OOC, RnR please!

"Naah... sejak itu aku jadi mesti nepatin janji ke tuan putri galak ini.." Kiba membungkuk ala bangsawan, mengakhiri ceritanya. "Balik lagi ke topik.. jadi kamu yakin mau nepatin janjimu?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Ia paling benci jika ada orang yang memanggilnya tuan putri, sekalipun itu Naruto. Panggilan itu membuatnya merasa jauh dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, terutama sahabat dekatnya. Tempat ia bercerita, jika ia tak sanggup bercerita pada nii-san yang mengidap sister complex, Neji. Kiba dan Sai adalah tiang terakhir baginya, saat ia sama sekali tidak punya tempat bersandar lagi.

"Yakin dong! Kan udah janjii...." Kiba menghela napas dalam hati._ Strong yourself. Strong yourself. You won't see her hurt or cry right?_ "Ok. Jadi aku minta tolong..." "INUZUKAA!!! SINI KAU!!" Naruto muncul dibelakang mereka berdua dengan aura neraka tingkat 13. "Eh... Uh... Erm.. Hinata-chan, nanti di rumah aja ya... sekalian nanti Sai mau main...ciao!" "Lu ga bisa lari dari gue bakaaa!!!" Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri di hadapannya, menyeret-nyeret Shikamaru yang memasang tampang 'siapa aja tolongin gw dooong' yang melas banget. "Iya iya gw ngebuntut elu aja deeh..." Kiba pasrah akan takdir yang menantinya di depan mata (apasih ga jelas banget bahasanya author).

"Bagus... kalo engga nasib lu bakal kayak gini," Naruto menunjukkan Shikamaru yang babak belur setengah mati. "Diri lu, sana jalan!" perintah Naruto pada Shikamaru yang keliatannya tulangnya udah jadi debu semua sampe ga bisa jalan. Kiba membantu memapah Shikamaru yang menyumpah kan serapahan. "Kurang ajar tuh anak, dasar *pipipipipip*, *tuuuuut*, what the *pipipipip*" umpat Shikamaru. "Kalo ngomong pelan-pelan aja, ketauan anaknya yang dihajar elu juga" saran Kiba. "Duduk geuh" Kata Naruto. "Makanya... jangan ninggalin gw sembarangan... tau ga kenapa tadi gw nari-nari?" "Ya enggak lah..." Shikamaru mulai makan makan siangnya (tadi dibawain Kiba). "Tadi... HINATA NGELIATIN GW LOH!!!" _ Jadi... dia.. juga suka... Hinata-chan? _"Elu suka sama Hinata?" Kiba panas-dingin, berharap jawabannya ENGGAK

"Mau tauuu.... aja" "Serius nih gue!" gumam Kiba dengan nada nggak suka. "Hey, kenapa? Kok mendadak kayak orang ngantuk lu?" "Nggak, emang ngantuk aja" "Lu nggak tukeran jiwa ama Shikamaru kan?" "Engga lah, emangnya film _Freaky Friday_?" "Hey, semangat dong! Kan abis ini olahraga!" _ Justru itu gw benci pelajaran olahraga walau gw bisa.. dia selalu ngeliat ke arah elu.. bukan gw. _Batin Kiba sambil melengos pelan. "emang lu suka ama Hinata?" "Enggak lah! Jangan bikin gosip lu!" _Baguslah semangat lagi... apa emang dia suka Hinata ya? Beneran deh, sekali ini gw beneran ga tau mesti ngomong apa..._ Pikir Naruto.

"Iya iya. Ayo ke ruang loker" jawab Naruto sambbil ngeloyor. Kiba menyusul dibelakangnya, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang molor dengan bantal bola basket. "Tunggu" Kata Kiba. Naruto berbalik, memandangi Kiba yang mengeluarkan HP Sony Ericson W610i-nya (Samaan loh!), lalu nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas. "Ooh.." gumam Naruto sambil mulai ikut nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

CKLIK!

"Nah. Puas gw. Nanti gw bisa nyetor sama anak-anak ekskul majalah sekolah"

"Sejak kapan lu jadi paparazzi dadakan?"

"Kapan aja gue mau"

"Udah yuk, cabut ke ruang loker"

"Ayuk"

_**Di Ruang Loker**_

"Hey.. mana tuh Shikamaru? Biasanya lu bertiga nempeeel.... melulu. Kayak keluarga bahagia, sampe gw ama Hinata yang udah temenan dari... kapan yah? Saking lamanya sampe lupa gw, eh malah jadi sering dilupain.." Seru Sai heboh waktu Naruto sama Kiba masuk ruangan loker. "Urusai! Tau tuh, lagi molor tuh anak, gw foto aja kali-kali dapet bayaran dari anak-anak majalah sekolah. Iya makanya gw mau ngajak elu main ke rumah gw nanti ama Hinata sekalian..." jawab Kiba sambil mengganti bajunya dari seragam biasa ke baju olahraga. "Gw ikut ya?" Naruto berkata dengan tampang melas, kaya orang nggak makan setaun (itu mah udah mati ya?). "Engga. Khusus buat temen-temen SD gw dari kelas 2" "Kan gw juga temen lu dari SD?" "Kelas 4" "Kiba baek deeh... yaa?" "Urusai" "OI!" Naruto berteriak sendirian, karena ia sudah ditinggal Kiba dan Sai ke lapangan.

"Buat pemanasan, ayo lari keliling lapangan 10 kali! Kecuali untuk yang dateng telat ini.." Kata Asuma Sensei sambil melempar death glare pada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang baru dateng dan langsung menciut kena tatapan yang khusus diberikan kepada murid yang terlambat. _Sukurin lu.. makanya jangan kesenengan melototin orang! _ Batin Kiba seraya tertawa-tawa dalam hati. "Lari keliling lapangan.. 20 kali! Abis itu sit up 15 kali, terus push up 15 kali juga!" "HAAAH? Sensei sadis amat seeh?" "Mau ditambah?" akhirnya Naruto dan Shikamaru melaksanakan hukuman sambil ngegerutu _sorangan wae._

****

"Gilaa... Asuma Sensei sadis banget yak?" gerutu Shikamaru sambil memijat-mijat kakinya. "He-eh.. rasanya udah mau jadi debu nih tulang gw!" Naruto menyahuti sambil mengganti baju olahraga. "Buat gw enggak tuh.." Sai menimpali sambil minum teh botol dingin. "Ya elu enak nggak telat... Heh Naruto, kenapa tadi gw nggak dibangunin hah?!" protes Shikamaru. "Makanya _narcholepsy__(1) _ nggak usah dibawa-bawa..." jawab Naruto sambil angkat bahu. "Ya emang ini mau gw?!" "Nggak usah berantem... Naruto ramen di kantin udah mau abis tuh..." Lerai Kiba yang mendadak dateng sambil ngelempar-lempar botol pocari sweat. "HAAAAH?! Ini semua gara-gara elu! Dasar rusa!" Naruto nggak sempet ngiket tali sepatunya.. jadinya waktu lari kesandung deh. "AAAH!!! RAMEEEN!!!" tereak Naruto, lalu bangkit dan berlari lagi. "Gw heran kenapa gw yang normal bisa dapet sahabat yang autis macem gini" Shikamaru bangkit sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Gw juga. Yuk cabut" jawab Sai. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. "Lah, sekarang siapa yang jadi keluarga bahagia?" gumam Kiba bingung. Lalu berlari menyusul kedua kandidat keluarga bahagia tersebut.

_**Di Kantin **_(Istirahatnya dua kali loh)

"RUSA KURANGAJAAAR!!!! GARA-GARA ELU GW JADI NGGAK MAKAN RAMEN SEKARANG!!!" Jerit Naruto frustasi. "Kayak nggak ada makanan selain** r**amen aja deh" Komentar Sai sambil menyantap dango yang baru ia beli. "Tau tuh. Kaya nggak pernah makan ramen aja yah?" Kiba menyahuti setelah menenggak pocari sweat. "Makan aja tuh bungkus dango-nya Sai.." Cela Shikamaru sambil membaca majalah sekolah minggu ini. "_Wenake_!" cibir Naruto sambil memakan okonomiyakinya. "Nah tuh akhirnya beli okonomiyaki?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya dari majalahnya. "Daripada mati kelaperan akhirnya gw beli okonomiyaki.." "Cih, lebay!" "Oh iya Sai, tadi ada yang nitipin ini buat elu" Kiba menyorongkan kartu bergambar bunga-bunga ke bawah hidung Sai.

"Cieeh... Sai punya secret admirer nih yeee... siapa tuh?" sejenak Naruto melupakan perang mulut dengan Shikamaru. "Mana gw tau. Dibuka aja belom" "Ayo buka!" perlahan Sai membaca kalimat yang dtulis didalam kartu. "_Mungkin kau tak mengenalku, tapi aku sangat mengagumimu. Disaat pagi menjelang, aku teringat akan tawamu. Disaat malam mulai menjemput,terpikir akan senyummu. I don't have any other word, i just want to say i love you.." _"Ceilah.... Sai, penggemar lu dangdut ama sih?" Kiba berkomentar di sela-sela tawa ngakaknya. "Kayaknya gw tau itu siapa..." gumam Shikamaru. "HAH? SIAPA?" serempak ketiga cowok yang lain berteriak. "Kerasa ujan lokal disini..." gumam Shikamaru sambil mengelap wajahnya. "Iya deh.. TERUS SIAPA?!" jerit Sai histeris, sampai beberapa murid lain menengok ke arah meja mereka. "Yamanaka Ino..." jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Hah? Dia kan fans beratnya Sasuke...." Sai nyureng-nyureng kebingungan. "Masa nggak tau? Kan tiap hari dia ngeliatini elu melulu, makanya jangan keseringan ledek-ledekan ama cewek, naksir baru tau lo" kata Naruto sok tau. "Jih, sok tau. Emang lu udah pernah ngalamin?" dengus Shikamaru. "Yaaa... gw gak ngatain dia terus sih. Tapi gw _under estimate_ dia. Gw pikir dia tuh lemah cengeng dan tipikal cewek manja gitu.. taunya..." "emangnya siapa?" "Kiba? Kesurupan baru tau loo... jangan bengong melulu dong" Sai memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan Shikamaru, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Kiba. "Oi! Gw masih nyadar nih, perasaan dari tadi pada ngomong begitu deh ama gw" Kiba mengenyahkan tangan Sai dari hadapannya. "Udah ya, gw mau cabut ke kantor majalah sekolah dulu" Lanjut Kiba sambil bangkit. "Ngapain?" "Nyetor gambar yang tadi looh..." jawabnya sambil nyengir bajing ke Naruto. "Oooh..." Naruto membalas nyengir kuda.

Kiba melangkah meninggalkan kantin, lalu sambil bersiul-siul ia melangkah ke arah ruang majalah sekolah. Di depan ruang musik ia berenti, merasa mendengar alunan denting piano. Samar-samar terdengar nada-nada lagu _Fantasy Impromptu. _"Eh... lagu ini?" Kiba tertegun, merasa mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Ini.."

_**Flashback**_

"Hinata-chan bisa main piano?" Sai dengan polosnya bertanya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat. "Yap! Aku harus lancar bermain piano!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kiba sambil tidur-tiduran, menatap iringan awan diatasnya.

"Aku harus jadi pemain piano terkenal dan memainkan lagu _Fantasy Improptu _dengan sempurna!"

_**Flashback end**_

"KRIEEKK..."

"Eh? Hinata-chan?" Kiba melongokkan kepalanya dari luar. "Kok nangis? Ayo dong.. masa calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga cengeng?" "Hm? Ah.. enggak kok" Hinata membantah. "Kalo nggak nangis matanya merah kenapa?" "......" "Ya udah deh, kalo nggak mau cerita sekarang nggak apa-apa, di rumahku nanti cerita yah" Kiba melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Ia kembali melangkah ke tujuan asalnya, ruang majalah sekolah.

_**Di ruangan majalah sekolah**_

"Yay! Akhirnya ada juga foto buat rubrik _ Monthly Candid_!" Seru Ino. "Hmm? _Monthly Candid_? Rubrik baru ya?" tanya Kiba sambil bersandar di mesin cetak, menunggu proses transfer foto Shikamaru dari HP-nya ke komputer ."Eh iya, kartumu udah diterima sama Sai tuh" "Iya, rubrik buat foto lucu-lucuan tapi harus candid(2) . Iya, aku tau, aku juga denger kamu ngatain kata-katanya dangdut..." Ino cemberut. "Hahaha... iya iya, maaf, lagian aku kan udah nyaranin, yang nulis Sakura aja, kan pasti bagus tuh, kan dia nyetor puisi terus kan buat rubrik puisi kalian?" "Terserah deh" "aduh si eneng ngambek... hiii sereem..." Kiba semakin heboh meledeknya. "Udah ah! Sono gih pergi!" usir Ino yang masih ngambek. "Jangan dulu, aku ada urusan sama dia, Yamanaka" Sebuah suara yang dingin ikut ngobrol bersama mereka.

"Oh? Ya sudah, tapi kalau mau ngobrol jangan disini" "Hn" jawab Sasuke Uchiha, ketua ekskul majalah sekolah sambil berlalu. Kiba _mbuntut _dibelakangnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di pojok ruangan majalah sekolah yang enak buat ngobrol. "Mau jadi fotografer majalah sekolah untuk rubrik _Monthly Candid_?" Tembak Sasuke langsung. "Eh? Kan aku udah gabung sama klub musik..." "tenang aja, kamu nggak perlu disini tiap hari kok. Cukup tiap kali nemuin momen pas buat foto, foto, terus nyetor aja ke sini" Jelas Sasuke, wajahnya memandang ke arah jendela yang berhiaskan awan mendung. "Hm... tapi kenapa mesti aku?" Kiba masih ragu-ragu. "Kalau kulihat, sebenarnya kamu punya bakat dalam bidang seni. _Semua seni_, kalau aku boleh bilang. Kamu jago main gitar, Ngelukis juga oke, fotografi juga bagus. Yang kurang keliatan Cuma akting. Itu pertama. Kedua, HP kamu kameranya lumayan bagus, jadi kan nggak mencurigakan. Ketiga, lingkungan kamu keliatannya potensial buat ngehasilin foto-foto candid yang bagus" Sasuke menjelaskan. Kiba Cuma cengengesan, terutama bagian 'lingkungan-potensial-untuk-foto-foto-candid'. "Hmm.. Oke, aku terima."

_**Beberapa jam kemudian**_

"...Jadi anak-anak, jangan lupa PR kalian halaman 56-58, kerjakan di buku latihan, kumpulkan besok sekalian kita ulangan" Jelas Anko-sensei. "ULANGAN?!" mendadak kelas yang tadinya senyap mendadak berdengung ramai oleh bisik-bisik murid dan teriakan murid yang protes.

"KRIIIIIIINGGG!!!!!"

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang" lanjut Anko-Sensei, menghiraukan protes murid-muridnya. "Aaah... kayanya hari ini gue _unlucky _banget deh" Gerutu Naruto. "Bukannya setiap hari lo begitu?" tanya Sai dengan wajah sok inosen, yang berhadiah jitakan dari Naruto."Sakit, gila!" umpat Sai. "E-eh, K-Kiba-kun, ehmm... nanti aku datangnya agak telat boleh nggak?" Hinata tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Kiba. Dibelakangnya terlihat Sakura Haruno dan Ten-Ten terkikik melihat Hinata yang keliatannya malu-malu. "Hmm? Ya udah. Kira-kira jam berapa?" tanya Kiba. "Jam.. 2:30 mungkin" "Hei Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "H-hai Na-Naruto... uh.. y-ya sudah, daaah" balas Hinata, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti tomat ranum. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sahabatnya yang lain. "Sai, lu mau pulang dulu apa langsung ke rumah gue?"

"Hari ini gue nginep di rumah lo boleh kan? Gue bawa baju ndiri kok. Ortu gue dua-duanya lagi _Bussines Trip_" "Sok formal lu! Nginep mah nginep aja... ortu gue juga lagi nggak ada. Kakak gue lagi ikut camp dari sekolahnya" "Shikamaru... hiks... gue nggak boleh maen ke rumah Kiba.." Naruto pura-pura ngadu sama Shikmaru. "Ya udah, emangnya gue bisa ngapain lagi? Kan yang punya rumah bukan gue.." Shikamaru mendorong kepala Naruto yang bersender di bahunya. "Tuh... Shikamaru aja belain gue... sana bikin reunian team 7 aja!" "Eh.. iya juga ya.. Sai hebat deh!" Naruto ngejerit-jerit kaya lutung dikasih pisang *sambit sendal jepit sama Naruto lovers*. "Lo boleh manggil gue apa aja, tapi lepasin gue dari pelukan laknat-nya elu" Sai menyingkir dari dekat Naruto. "Ya udah, gue nggak bareng ya, mau ngasih tau Sakura-chan sama Teme! Dadaaah.." Naruto heboh sendiri sambil dadah-dadah. "Ya ampun. Bikin malu aja tu anak" Kiba geleng-geleng kepala sok tua.

"Gue juga nggak bareng yah. Temari ngajak makan siang sama ortu-nya" Shikamaru melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Cieeeh.... calon mertua nih yeee... Good Luck yah!" Giliran Sai heboh dadah-dadah. _Pengen tereak 'gue ngak kenal nih anak' rasanya._Batin Kiba sambil geleng-geleng kepala lagi. "Ya udah, cabut yuk!" ajak Sai sambil berjalan keluar sekolah, menuju halte. "Ok"

_**Beberapa jam kemudian (lagi). **_

"Waaah... ujan" gumam Kiba, terpesona akan keindahan hujan yang turun kali ini. Dibalik derasnya hujan yang turun, tersimpan sejuta keindahan yang tak mampu diungkapkan kata-kata. Keindahan yang selalu membuat ketiga sahabat itu terpesona, mengingat akan kenangan masa lalu mereka. Tempat mereka pertama bertemu adalah di pegunungan, saat camping dan hujan turun deras menghajar tanah.

TINIIIT!

Terdengar klakson mobil dari depan rumah Kiba. "Hinata-chan!" seru Kiba, tersenyum dan mengambil payung, lalu berjalan ke depan rumah bergaya minimalis itu. "Duh.. maaf ya, Hinata-chan nggak bawa payung ya? kukira bawa..." Kiba garuk-garuk kepalanya sendiri saat sampai di depan mobil yang dikendarai Neji, kebingungan. Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya udah, Hinata-chan pake payung ini aja, aku ujan-ujanan juga nggak apa-apa" Kiba mengangsurkan payungnya sendiri saat Hinata sudah keluar. "Nggak usah, kita ujan-ujanan bareng aja yuk? Udah lama nggak maen air nih..." Tolak Hinata, menutup payungnya lalu kabur masuk ke halaman. "Hei! Nanti kalau sakit gimana?" Kiba berlari menyusul Hinata, menyebrangi halaman yang luas. "Itu sih nanti aja, kuman yang berani hinggap di aku harus dihajar setengah mati dulu sama kak Neji" tawa menoleh ke arah mobil dan mendapati Neji tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ya udah, panggil Sai juga ya! SAAAIIII!!!! SINIII!!!" teriak Kiba dengan volume stereo yang membuat Hinata tergelak tertawa lagi. "Main ujan-ujanan lagi yuk! Udah 4 tahun loh sejak ujan-ujanan terkhir kita!" Lanjut Kiba sambil tertawa. "Ayoo!!" teriak Sai dengan semangat 45 x 3 = 135. Neji tersenyum memandang ketiga remaja itu tertawa dan saling ciprat air. "Sepertinya aku bisa menitipkan Hinata pada mereka..." gumamnya. Lalu ia mengandarai mobilnya menjauh dari rumah itu.

"Aaah... masuk yuk! Udah kedinginan nih.." ajak Sai. Kiba dan Hinata ketawa ngakak mendengar suara gemeletuk gigi Sai. "Ya udah, masuk yuk" Hinata melangkah ke arah teras. "Eh... ano.. Hinata-chan, nanti kamu ganti bajunya gimana?" tanya Kiba, salah tingkah. "Oh iya.. waduh" Hinata bingung sendiri. "Mau pinjem bajuku? Tapi ya... gitu lah. Baju cowok" "Ya udah, boleh aja" "Ayo balapan siapa yang pertama masuk kamar mandi!" ajak Sai. "nggak mau ah, takut kepeleset" tolak Hinata. "Lantainya keramik kan?" lanjutnya, berpaling ke Kiba. Pemuda Inuzuka itu ngangguk-ngangguk. "Terus siapa duluan dong?" Kata Sai. "Hinata duluan aja" "Beneran nih?" kedua cowok itu ngangguk berbarengan. Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi. Nggak berapa lama, dia keluar lagi. "Gue ya" Giliran Sai masuk kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian ia keluar. "Lama banget sih? Hinata yang cewek aja Cuma lima belas menit..." protes Kiba. "Hehehe... maap mpok. Giliran elu tuh" Sai nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas. 10 menit kemudian ia keluar.

"Ngobrolnya di teras aja yuk.. kan enak tuh masih ujan" ajak Sai. "Bentar ya" Kiba melangkah ke _pantry. _Kemudian ia keluar membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas cappucino dan sepiring dango yang masih mengepul. "Waah... lu bisa bikin dango?" Sai mengagumi dango panas dalam piring. "Nggak. Ngangetin doang. Emangnya gue kerajingan apa?" Jawab Kiba sambil menuju ke arah teras. Sai dan Hinata membuntuti dari belakang.

"Oke. Sekarang aku mau nanyain pertanyaan di kantin tadi. Hinata mau apa?" Kiba memasang wajah serius.

"Aku... mau... bisa dekat sama... Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hinata... tau legenda 100 bangau?" tanya Kiba setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Legenda 100 bangau?" Hinata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, memandang kedua sahabatnya.

"Buatlah 100 buah patung bangau, saat membuatnya ucapkan harapanmu, dan kelak jika sudah membuat 100 buah harapanmu akan terwujud" jelas Kiba.

**Ta-daa! Ini dia chapter 3 yang kalian tunggu-tunggu! *kepedean banget ya?**

**Maaf ya baru update, disebabkan hal terkutuk bernama UTS... hu hu hu..**

**OK! Balesin Review!**

**Mahira Inuzuka: YEAAAH!!! KIBAHINA FOREVER!! Semangat Masa Muda!!! *Loh?**

**Oh iyaa... menerima lowongan OC loh, jadi kakaknya Kiba, nama dan kenapa mau jadi OC disini. See ya on chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kemaren gue udah bayar ke oom Masashi Kishimoto... pake daon. YA ENGGA LAH *dibacok Masashi Kishimoto*. Tetep aja... punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Di kamar Kiba, setelah Hinata pulang**_

"Sai..." panggil Kiba, matanya menerawang, seakan menembus langit-langit kamar yang ditatapnya. "Hm?" Sai menjawab dengan tidak fokus, memusatkan perhatian pada sketsa yang dibuatnya. Kiba mengalihkan perhatian pada sketsa yang digambar sahabatnya itu. Seorang gadis... tengah menyirami taman bunga kecilnya... berambut pirang... bermata biru.. loh... INO?! "HOOH?! Lu juga suka sama Ino ya? Eh jelek lu.. gue nggak dikasih tau..." Kiba panik, menggoyang-goyangkan Sai. "Hoi! Ngintip sketsa orang seenak udel..." gerutu Sai, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Udah jawab aja kenapa? Abisan nggak ada tulisan 'private and confidential' sih.." Kiba ngeles asal-asalan. "Iya-iya... gue suka ama Ino... puaaas?" Sai mengalah dan mengatakan hal itu ternyata membuat rona merah di wajahnya bertambah besar. "puas banget... makasih mbok. Sejak kapan? Kenapa?" Kiba memburunya dengan pertanyaan.. "SAAAI! Ada Ino lewat tuh!" Seru Kiba. "Mana? Mana?" Sai menghambur ke jendela dan melihat... Jiraiya lewat didepan rumah Kiba. Sai menoleh ke arah sumber ketawa ngakak, yaitu Kiba. "Inuzukaa..." mata Sai berubah merah, dan tanduk menyembul keluar kepalanya. YA ENGGAK LAH.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Diliatin begitu ketawanya malah tambah heboh. Apa yang salah dengan Inuzuka satu ini, pemirsa? Ralat, maksudnya pembaca. PLUK. Dan sebuah handuk mendarat di wajah Kiba. Dengan sempurna. Sekaran giliran Sai yang menunjukkan wajah _evilish. _"Udah, udah. Sekarang jelasin pertanyaan gue, satu-satu, yang jelas, sampe gue ngerti" Kiba mengultimatum Sai. "Atau gue kasih tau Ino langsung". "Iya... banyak maunya lu. Okeh... gue suka sama Ino sejak kelas IX, terus gue suka sama dia... soalnya... dia tuh nggak pendiem kaya Hinata, tapi nggak petasan banting kaya Tenten. Terus nggak lemah kaya Hinata, tapi nggak supergirl kaya Temari juga..." dan yaak... wajah Sai berubah menjadi tomat kematengan atau biasa kita panggil BUSUK *dipatahin kaki sama Sai*. Kalau nggak tau warnanya tomat busuk tuh warnanya meraaaah banget, tapi agak-agak keruh gitu.

"Hinata nggak lemah tau" gumam Kiba, mengingat-ingat kembali saat Hinata kecopetan, ia sendiri yang menghajar para copet itu hingga babak-belur dan memohon-mohon ampun agar Hinata berhenti menghajar mereka. Kiba sendiri ngeri melihatnya. "Tampang lo nggak suka amat... tapi dia _agak fragile _kan?" Sai membela diri. "Meskipun lu suka ama dia lu tetep harus nerima kenyataan kan?" lanjutnya.

DEGH

_WOW. SAI LANGSUNG TAU DAN GUE NGGAK NGASIH TAU DIA. GREAT. Apa dia cucunya mama Lauren ya? *_again... Sai matahin kaki kiri saya. Hebat.* "duuh.. si Kiba diem aja.. jangan-jangan Shikamaru bener ya?" Sai bersiul-siul kesenengan. Wajahnya menunjukkan '_revenge-is-sooo-sweet'._ "SHI-KA-MA-RU?" asli Kiba cengo denger Sai nyebut-nyebut nama Shikamaru. "yeah, yeah. Kemaren waktu lu lagi nyetor foto ke ruang majalah sekolah, kita mendiskusikan seberapa besar kemungkinan elu suka sama Hinata..." Sai memain-mainkan _water coloured pencil _yang ia gunakan untuk mewarnai sketsanya. "YA AMPUUUUN..... NGAPAIN SIH LU PADA NGEDISKUSIIN HAL NGGAK PENTING BEGITUUU?" Kiba tereak-tereak heboh, sampai orang-orang yang lagi jalan di depan rumahnya nengok ketakutan terus kabur.

"Abisan nggak ada kerjaan. Lagian dari dulu kalo Hinata ngeliatin Naruto lu kayanya nggak seneng aja" Sai ngebales seenak jidat. "Lagian ngaku aja kenapa? Kentara banget tau, KEN-TA-RA". Sai menegaskan di tiga suku kata terakhir. "Kalo iya emang kenapa? Lu sukanya masih sama cewek ini... bukan sama Sasuke atau siapalah" Sai melanjutkan kuliahnya. "Iya.. lu nggak usah kuliah kaya' begitu aja gue ngaku..." Kiba cemberut. "Gud.. gud. Terus kapan lu mau nembak dia?" Sai manggud-manggud sok tua. "Hah? Nembak? Ya engga lah, kaya' nggak tau aja dia suka ama siapa" Kiba menolak. "Kenapa nggak dicoba dulu?" Sai mengejar. "Males aja" Kiba menjawab asal-asalan. "Males? Alesan yang-HEI!" percuma saja Sai menggurui Kiba terus-menerus, toh yang digurui juga telah terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Hh..." Sai hanya menghela napas. "Oyasuminasai.."

_**Besok pagi, di sekolah.**_

"Hoaahm... kenapa sih sekolah harus masuk jam tujuh? Gue kan masih mau tidur..." keluh Sai sambil menguap lebar. "Salah sendiri pake nguliahin orang segala" Kiba mencibir. "JDAAAR!! Gue baru tau Sai jadi dosen..." tiba-tiba sebuah duren berjalan mencegat kedua makhluk tersebut. "HUAAA!!!! Beruuk!" Jerit Kiba. "Cih, seenak jidat aja ngatain orang beruk" dengus Naruto, sang duren berjalan yang tadi disebut-sebut. "Ya suka-suka jidat gue aja mau manggil elu apa" Kiba mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. "Hinata-chan udah dateng belom?" lanjutnya. "Belom, gue juga nggak tau ada bencana apa sampai-sampai jam tujuh kurang sepuluh belom dateng" Naruto hanya angkat bahu. "Gue tau ada bencana apa!" Sai berkomentar, sok serius. "Apa?" tanya kedua makhluk abnormal itu bersamaan. "Ada virus yang disebarkan oleh seekor beruk berambut pirang ngejreng dan bermata biru bernama Naruto. Ia menyebarkan virus yang menyebabkan orang yang terjangkit bertingkah seperti beruk dan.." sisa kalimat Sai ditenggelamkan oleh tawa terbahak-bahak dari Kiba. "kompak ya elu berdua ngerjain gue.." cibir Naruto.

"O-Ohayo g-gozaimas... permisi N-naruto-kun... kau me-menghalangi loker-ku..." sebuah suara halus mampir di telinga ketiga sahabat itu. "Eeeh... maaf Hinata-chan! Silakan lewat tuan puteri..." Naruto mempersilakan Hinata menaruh barang-barang di lokernya. "Cih.." bisik Kiba. Nadanya seperti berkata 'aku-cemburu-tapi-nggak-tau-harus-gimana-karena-dia-bukan-cewek-aku'."kalem mbak..." Sai membalas sambil tetap berbisik. "Hinata-chan, gimana, udah bikin patungnya?" Kiba mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan. "Patung?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Eh.. sudah bikin lima.." Hinata menggumam. "LIMA?!" mendadak orang-orang menoleh ke arah Sai, si sumber suara. "Eh.. iya" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Woah... berarti kira-kira sebulan udah selesai dong.." Kiba memuji Hinata. Sekilas Hinata merasakan hangat mengalir di hatinya. _Hei.. Hinata, kamu suka sama Naruto kan?_ Hinata membantah perasaan dalam hatinya sendiri, meskipun hati kecilnya tak dapat menghindari.

KRIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!

"Su-sudah belajar untuk p-pelajaran Anko-sensei?" Hinata memecah kesunyian yang mendadak tercipta. "hm... HAH? OH IYA, NANTI KAN ULANGAAN!!!" mendadak Kiba histeris dan segera membuka-buka buku pelajarannya, berusaha menghafal. Sekali lagi, Hinata tertawa. Tawa yang lagi-lagi ditunjukkan pada Kiba, bukan Naruto. "Percuma kali kalo panik-panik ngafal, kalem dulu, tarik nafas, terus baru belajar yang bener. Pelajaran ketiga kan?" Sai geleng-geleng kepala, sok tua padahal aslinya emang tua. Hinata terkikik geli, sekali lagi. _Aku sayang kalian semua! _

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian!" Anko-sensei memerintahkan semua murid mengumpulkan hasil kerja mereka di meja guru. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya? Sepertinya baru tadi Kiba dengan panik membuka-buka buku pelajarannya... lalu Kakashi-sensei masuk dan menguliahi kami tentang Biologi dan semacamnya, dan semacamnya. Lalu Kurenai-sensei masuk, dan memberi tugas membuat puisi... Lalu kemudian Anko-sensei masuk dan memberi kami ulangan, seperti yang kemarin Ia janjikan. Setiap berganti pelajaran, perasaanku berganti juga. Saat pelajaran Kakashi-sensei aku mencatat dengan tenang, saat pelajaran Kurenai-sensei aku kebingungan setengah mati karena aku tidak bisa membuat puisi, saat pelajaran Anko-sensei aku berpikir keras, berkonsentrasi mengerjakan ulangan.

Sepertinya perasaanku akhir-akhir ini juga berubah.

Tidak tahu kenapa, aku akhir-akhir ini lebih mencemaskan Kiba daripada Naruto. Perasaan cemas kalau dia punya pacar, lalu melupakan aku dan Sai. Tidak Hinata, itu bukan cemas. Itu cemburu. Aku tak mengerti... sepertinya saat Neji nii-san menyukai Tenten Ia tidak merasakan kebingungan seperti ini. Begitu juga saat Ino menyukai Sai, Ia tidak pusing akan perasaannya sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...

_**Back to normal POV**_

"Hinataa... haloo" Tenten menggoyang-goyangkan tangan didepan wajah Hinata. "E-eh, kenapa?" Hinata gelagapan ditanya seperti itu. Dihadapannya berdiri Temari dan Ino dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Kamu tadi habis mikirin apa sih?" Ino geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudah jam istirahat tuh, main ke ruang musik yuk!" ajak Tenten sambil tersenyum. "Ayo" jawab Hinata pendek. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mengikuti teman-temannya menuju ruang musik.

Mereka berempat selalu menyukai ruang musik. Mungkin memang sudah bawaan lahir mereka berempat memiliki bakat musik yang diatas rata-rata. Tetapi hanya Hinata yang memilih musik sebagai ekstrakulikuler. Temari memilih Tae Kwon Do, Ino memilih jurnalistik, dan Tenten memilih teater. Mereka teman dekat-yah, tidak sedekat Hinata dengan teman-teman lamanya-teman dekat untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau _girl talk._

"Kangen main musik rasanya..." Temari mengelus-elus kotak gitarnya. Di sekolah mereka para murid dibebaskan memilih alat musik yang mereka sukai. "Abis ini juga pelajaran musik..." Tenten tertawa melihat Temari memeluk-meluk gitarnya. "Kan dikelas kalian, kalau di kelas kita masih tiga hari lagi.." gerutu Temari. Hinata dan Tenten duduk di kelas XI-9 sementara Ino dan Temari di kelas XI-5. "Kalau begitu kita main musik bareng yuk! Hinata nyanyi sambil main piano ya.." Ino segera membongkar kotak _Cello_-nya. "Nggak ah, suaraku lagi serak. Main klasik aja ya?" Hinata menolak halus, bersiap memainkan piano disudut ruangan itu. "Ya udah klasik, _Canon in D Major _dong.." Tenten mengiyakan tanpa melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Ia sedang menyetem biolanya. "Terserah" jawab Ino sambil menoleh ke Temari yang mengangguk. "Udah? Siap-siap ya.. 1...2...3... mulai!" Temari memberi aba-aba. Daerah sekitar ruang musik yang sebelumnya sunyi mendadak dipenuhi alunan musik indah dari ruang musik.

_**Tidak lama kemudian**_

"Haah... lega... akhirnya ada pelampiasan juga" Temari meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya setelah memainkan nada terakhir dari _Canon in D Major_. "Pe.. pelampiasan?" Hinata menggumam pelan, tak mengerti. "Yeah. Kan pegel juga kalau dua minggu nggak main musik" Temari nyengir nggak jelas. "Dua minggu? Kok bisa sih? Bukannya tiap minggu ada pelajaran musik?" Tenten mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan. "Weiss.. nanya satu-satu non! Ntar juga dijawab kok, slow aja... Iya, dua minggu lalu gue sakit, minggu lalu Kurenai-sensei yang sakit. Aneh ya?" Temari menenggak minuman dari botol yang dibawanya. "Ino... kapan kita mau _sleepover_ lagi ya?" Tenten bertanya, sambil tidur-tiduran di lantai ruang musik yang berkarpet. "Hm..?" Ino menjawab tak fokus, matanya menerawang ke arah jendela yang bersalju. "Inoo... yuuuhuu" Temari menggoyang-goyangkan Ino. Percuma saja, Ia tetap tak bergeming. Tenten menghela napas sebelum berteriak. "INOOO!!! BAHAYAA!! TADI SAI JATUH DARI LANTAI DUA!!"

"Hah? Apa? Mana?" Ino baru sepenuhnya sadar setelah teriakan tadi. Ia mengerti saat melihat Temari dan Tenten ketawa ngakak dan Hinata terkikik melihatnya panik. "Kalian semuaa..." Ino mengeluarkan aura neraka tingkat 14. "Aku nggak ikutan loh.." Hinata menghindar sambil terus tertawa mengikik. "Abisan digoyang-goyang nggak nyadar juga, kan kata orang tua bahaya kalau sampe kesurupan..." Tenten membela diri, tetap ketawa ngakak. "Untung nggak ada orang, kalo ada kan malu.." Ino menunduk, mukanya menjadi semerah cabe. "Lah, emangnya kita-kita ini bukan orang?" Temari mendengus, disambut tawa cekikikan dari Hinata dan Tenten. "Maksudku bukan itu.. maksudnya.. aaah... masa nggak ngerti seeeh?!" Ino menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Gesturnya seperti orang frustasi. "Nggak tuh, coba jelasin dulu sampe kita ngerti..." Hinata ikut menggoda Ino sambil senyum-senyum _evilish_. "Maksudnya... kalo sampe orang lain tau aku kalap waktu denger Sai kecelakaan kan malu.." Ino menjelaskan. _Daripada diledekin melulu, pasrah aja deh._ "Hem hem... malem minggu nanti _sleepovers_ yuk! Soalnya kayanya kita belom ngerti deh..." Temari nyengir-nyengir kadal. "Terserahlah" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi.

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time..._

Mendadak intro lagu 'Get Back'-nya Demi Lovato mengalun, membuat mereka serentak terlonjak karena kaget. Tenten merogoh HP-nya dengan panik dan mengangkatnya. "Iya Matsuri-senpai? Hah? Oh, iya, maaf, aku kesana sebentar!" lalu menutup HP-nya. "Sori ya, mendadak aku disuruh kumpul klub teater" Tenten melanjutkan "Malem minggu nanti dimana?". Ino dan Tenten menunjuk Hinata. "Ya udah... dirumahku juga boleh" Hinata mengangguk. "Ya udah ya, _see ya on Saturday!" _Tenten berteriak sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang musik. Ketiga temannya berpandangan. "ringtone HP-nya heboh banget..." Ino berkomentar pertama. "Kalo bunyi di kelas gimana tuh?" Temari berandai-andai. "Ya enggak lah, Tenten kan nggak seautis Lee, kalo dikelas tuh HP pasti disilent ama dia.." Ino membantah. "Emang Lee kenapa?" Hinata bertanya. "Yeah, diketawain sekelas gara-gara ketauan ringtone HP-nya Cinta Laura yang 'ujan-becek-nggak ada ojek' itu loh.." Temari menjelaskan dengan _background _suara Ino ketawa ngakak. Hinata cuma cengok.

KRIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!

"Wah, udah bel. Duluan ya Hinata, kamu nunggu disini kan?" Temari bangkit dari duduknya disertai anggukan Hinata. "Dadaah..." Ino melambai dari balik pintu ruang musik, diiringi masuknya Kiba dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kiba mengambil gitarnya lalu menyapa Hinata. "Sendirian dari tadi?" Hinata menggeleng. "Tadi ada Tenten, Temari, sama Ino. Tenten dipanggil Matsuri-senpai, Ino sama Temari udah cabut" jawab Hinata. "Oh" Kiba menggumam. "JDAAR!!" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Hyaa!" Kiba menjerit kaget, Hinata terlonjak sambil mengusap dadanya. "Bagus.. nggak latah kalian berdua" Tenten cengengesan dari belakang, lalu duduk disebelah Hinata. "Kalo mau ngomong sih ngomong aja, nggak usah pake ngagetin.." Kiba memelototi Tenten dan dibalas dengan pelototan yang lebih tajam. "Yaa... suka-suka gue kalee..." Tenten menjawab enteng setelah Kiba menyerah dengan pelototannya. "Guenya yang nggak suka..." Kiba cemberut. "Oh iya? Derita lu dong..." Balas Tenten nyolot. Kiba bersiap menjitak Tenten dari belakang, tapi belum sampai kepala Tenten tangannya sudah dipuntir Tenten. "Aargh... ampun ampun!" Kiba meringis kesakitan. "Kalo mau main jitak-jitakan jangan sama gue... sono sama si beruk aja" usir Tenten menunjuk Naruto. "Nah, kalo gue maunya main jitak-jitakan ama elu gimana?" tangkis Kiba iseng. Hinata terpaku. _Kiba... suka sama Tenten?_. Pikirannya jadi kalut sekarang. _Ya ampun Hinata... please deh. Kiba apa Naruto sih?_

"Ehm... selamat siang anak-anak.." guru musik mereka, Kurenai-sensei, masuk kelas dan menyapa mereka. "Siang Bu..." balas mereka sambil mengambil tempat di lantai. Beginilah ruang musik mereka, seperti ruang kelas TK. Dengan lantai dan dinding dilapisi karpet warna ungu anggur, piano di satu sudut, lukisan-lukisan digantung di dinding, satu pojokan merupakan tempat khusus gitar, biola, dan cello, di pojokan lain adalah tempat menyimpan alat musik tiup, tanpa meja dan kursi. "Hm... minggu kemarin Ibu nggak masuk... yang gantiin Shizune-sensei ya? Belajar apa?" Kurenai-sensei bertanya pada murid-murid. "Minggu lalu kita disuruh main alat musik masing-masing Bu!" Jawab Ayame. "Oh.. ok, ok. Kalau begitu hari ini ambil nilai menyanyi berpasangan ya..." Kurenai-sensei memberitahu. Mendadak sekelas jadi berdengung ramai.

"Yaah... suara gue lagi serak nih!"

"Dipasanginnya berdasarkan apa ya?"

"Gawat nih kalo gue sampe pasangan sama Chouji!"

"Tenang semuanya!" Seru Kurenai-sensei. Kelas jadi sepi kembali. "Terimakasih. Untuk masalah pasangan, kalian nanti akan mengambil nama pasangan dalam gulungan kertas yang Ibu siapkan. Ibu tidak menerima protes dan tidak mau tau kalian ingin berpasangan dengan siapa. Mau tidak mau, kalian harus menerima pasangan yang Ibu pilihkan, kecuali kalian tidak peduli dan tidak mau mendapatkan nilai" lanjut Kurenai-sensei. Kelas kembali dipenuhi gumaman dan teriakan.

"Masa sistemnya begitu?"

"Yaah... Kurenai-sensei nggak asyik nih!"

"Yes.. mungkin aku bisa sama Sasuke-kun!"

TOK TOK TOK. "JANGAN BERISIK!" teriak Kurenai-sensei. Sekelas mendadak sunyi. "Absen pertama, maju!" perintahnya. Sambil menunggu gilirannya, Hinata mendengarkan keluh-kesah Tenten tentang 'jangan-sampai-pasangan-gue-Naruberuk-atau-yang-parah-parah', tetapi pikirannya melayang-layang. Ia selalu menginginkan agar bisa berpasangan dengan Naruto, tetapi jika melihat Kiba mendadak hatinya mengkhianati keinginan itu. Ia pusing, tak mengerti, dan tak peduli. _Terserah sajalah kalau soal pasangan._

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata memantapkan langkahnya saat maju kedepan untuk mengambil nama pasangannya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu keras sehingga Ia mengira jantung itu dapat putus kapan saja. Saat tangannya mengambil gulungan kertas, Ia gemetar begitu keras sehingga dipikirnya sekelas dapat merasakan getarannya. Saat dibukanya gulungan kertas itu tertulis nama...

Kiba Inuzuka.

**YOOOSHH!! Ini balesan review-nya:**

**Tamaru ariki: Makasih atas koreksinya! ada-ada aja gimana?**

**Chippyu: Hah? Gokil gimana? (BLOON MODE: ON)**

**hm... lowongan ditutup sepertinya... soalnya saya punya ide cerita yang SADIS!! HUAHAHAHAHA (apaan coba gaje banget). Ya sudah, see ya on chapter 5!  
**


End file.
